Typically, gas turbine engines include a compressor for compressing air, a combustor for mixing the compressed air with fuel and igniting the mixture, and a turbine blade assembly for producing power. Combustors often operate at high temperatures that may exceed 2,500 degrees Fahrenheit Typical turbine combustor configurations expose turbine vane and blade assemblies to these high temperatures. As a result, turbine vanes and blades must be made of materials capable of withstanding such high temperatures. In addition, turbine vanes and blades often contain cooling systems for prolonging the life of the vanes and blades and reducing the likelihood of failure as a result of excessive temperatures
Typically, turbine blades are formed from an elongated portion forming a blade having one end configured to be coupled to a turbine blade carrier and an opposite end configured to form a blade tip. The blade is ordinarily composed of a leading edge, a trailing edge, a suction side, and a pressure side. The inner aspects of most turbine blades typically contain an intricate maze of cooling circuits forming a cooling system. The cooling circuits in the blades receive air from the compressor of the turbine engine and pass the air through the ends of the blade adapted to be coupled to the blade carrier. The cooling circuits often include multiple flow paths that are designed to maintain all aspects of the turbine blade at a relatively uniform temperature. At least some of the air passing through these cooling circuits is exhausted through orifices in the leading edge, trailing edge, suction side, and pressure side of the blade Cooling fluids pass over trip strips, which increase the heat transfer of the cooling system Most trip strips are formed from generally square or rectangular cross-sections, as shown in FIG. 1. Such configurations increase the cooling capacity of a cooling system but have inherent limitations, as shown by the loss regions 5 shown in FIG. 1. While advances have been made in the cooling systems in turbine blades, a need still exists for a turbine blade having increased cooling efficiency for dissipating heat and passing a sufficient amount of cooling air through the blade